You Are Mine
by jjSpence
Summary: This is how I think Edward should have reacted after Bella kissed Jacob. Rated M for a lemon.


**A/N: This fic was actually for the scenestealer contest, but I never got around to it. Soooooo, I decided just to post it because I really, _really_ like it.  
**

Jacob's lips were still before mine were. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with wonder and elation.

"I have to leave," he whispered.

"No."

He smiled, pleased by my response. "I won't be long," he promised. "But one thing first . . ." He bent to kiss me again, and there was no reason to resist. What would be the point?

This time was different. His hands were soft on my face and his warm lips were gentle, unexpectedly hesitant. It was brief, and very, very sweet.

His arms curled around me, and he hugged me securely while he whispered in my ear. "_That _should have been our first kiss. Better late than never."

Against his chest, where he couldn't see, the tears welled up and spilled over.

I lay face down across the sleeping bag, waiting for justice to find me. Maybe an avalanche would bury me here. I wished it would. I never wanted to have to see my face in the mirror again.

There was no sound but I felt his presence and knew he was there. I sat up to look at him, the expression, or lack thereof, on his face brought more tears to my eyes.

I scrambled towards him on my hands and knees. "Edward." I said placing my hands on the sides of his face. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

His face stayed in that blank state. He didn't even blink.

"Edward, please, I'm so sorry. So very-"

The feel of his lips moving angrily on mine cut my apology off short. His hands held my hair roughly, pulling and pushing my head where he wanted it.

He's never been this rough with me before, he usually was very gentle and treated me as if I were glass. But the way he pushed me onto the sleeping bag was anything but gentle. Somewhere deep in my mind was trying to tell me that I shouldn't like this, that I should be worried that Edward was acting different. But as he stalked towards me like a predator I felt a delicious tightening in my stomach that said otherwise.

I locked eyes with this new Edward before me, his eyes holding a mischievous and dangerous gleam. Once again my feeble human mind registered the fact that I should be screaming, running in fright from the hunter circling before me. But my muscles were locked tight and all I could do was lick my lips in anticipation.

A growl rumbled in his chest, the sound sending a rush of heat to my core. His nostrils flared and a look of pure ecstasy crossed his face, closing his eyes for the briefest of seconds. I moaned softly. The sound caused his black eyes to flash back to mine, a feral smile upon his lips.

"Who do you belong to, Isabella?" he growled.

"You," I whispered.

He tsked. "I can't hear you."

There was a swift wind and then suddenly Edward was on top of me, one of his hands held both of mine above my head.

"I said," He used his other hand to unbutton my jeans. "Who do," His hands slid under the waist band of my panties. "You," His long fingers made contact to my wetness and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Belong to?"

"You," I moaned.

"Louder." He snarled into my ear, working his fingers faster.

"You!" I gasped.

His fingers stopped their movements and I whimpered at the loss.

Edward grabbed a fist full of my shirt and pulled. The fabric gave way and tore from my body. He kissed my cleavage and growled when my bra got in the way. In seconds, my bra and jeans joined my shredded shirt. His mouth was on my breasts sucking and licking on the tight sensitive skin there. I moaned loudly, my hands struggling in the hold he had on them. I needed to touch him, but he kept me restrained. Edward tightened his grip, almost too tight. The slight pain brought another unexpected moan from my throat.

"You seem to forget that fact, love." He whispered against my skin. "Maybe you need a reminder," Then I heard the distinct sound of a zipper being undone.

I gasped as I felt the tip of his arousal brush against me. He brought those sweet cold lips to my ear.

"Do you want me, Bella?"

I nodded quickly.

He tsked at me again. "I want to hear you say It."

"Edward, I want you." I squeaked.

Then he entered me, inch by slightly painful inch. My jaw dropped and my eyes closed as I felt myself adjust around him. Soon, there was a more defined prick of pain as my innocence tore away.

A deep guttural groan slipped Edward's lips. All the years of built up sensations released in this moment.

His body stilled when he was buried deep inside me. I could hear and feel the soft flutters of his breath at my ear.

"Are you alright?" he asked. It was the gentlest his voice has been since this all started.

"Yea, I'm fine." I whispered.

His voice turned back into that dangerous Edward. "Good." With that he started moving his hips.

I made a sound caught between a moan and a whimper. His glorious body moved above me, thrusting in and out of me in a ripple of muscle.

The pain lessened with each and every thrust. Soon, it was just pleasure I was feeling. The sensations made my legs tighten around him and threw my hips up to meet his.

"I want you to understand something, Bella." He panted into my ear.

"You."

Deep thrust,

"Are."

Deep thrust,

"Mine."

Those words combined with his movements caused something deep inside me to release in a massive wave of pleasure and ecstasy. Edward followed not long afterward.

He half-collapsed next to me. "I love you."

I had to clear my throat before I was able to speak again. "I love you, too."

Edward turned to look at me with a smile I have never seen on his face before. It was full and showed all of his teeth. I stroked his cheek softly. But as always the romance was rudely interrupted. Edward's nostrils flared and soon the tent disappeared.

We were in a snow covered meadow somewhere and Edward stood in front of me in nothing but jeans. I had the sleeping bag around me and the cold started nipping at my bare skin. I tried looking around Edward but he held a protective stance. I could only guess what was happening.

Her high-pitched laugh only confirmed my assumption.

Victoria.


End file.
